


Sergeant, the Lemon is in Play.

by bookingit



Series: Sergeants and Citrus Fruits [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Cabin Pressure References, Fred Thursday is confused, Friendship, Games, Humor, No not THAT kind of lemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Travelling Lemon, Trewlove wins every time, an actual lemon, as part of a game, nearly, that is hidden, you don't need to know anything about Cabin Pressure to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookingit/pseuds/bookingit
Summary: Hey y'all!So, hear me out--I had an idea, so I wrote it.Absolutely NO prior knowledge/understanding of "the traveling lemon" is necessary to read this fic.I enjoyed writing this, just as I hope you all enjoy reading it...And let me know if you do, by leaving comments and Kudos down below!!Enjoy!
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday, Endeavour Morse & Jim Strange, Endeavour Morse & Shirley Trewlove, Max DeBryn & Endeavour Morse, Peter Jakes & Endeavour Morse, Peter Jakes & Jim Strange, Peter Jakes & Shirley Trewlove, Reginald Bright & Shirley Trewlove
Series: Sergeants and Citrus Fruits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sergeant, the Lemon is in Play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
So, hear me out--  
I had an idea, so I wrote it.  
Absolutely NO prior knowledge/understanding of "the traveling lemon" is necessary to read this fic.  
I enjoyed writing this, just as I hope you all enjoy reading it...  
And let me know if you do, by leaving comments and Kudos down below!!  
Enjoy!

“You do realize that the more people we let in on this—”

“I _know _that, but… _look _at him, he’d be brilliant at it!”

Two heads swivel around to peer at Morse, who sits, fingers on keys, tapping slowly away at his typewriter.

Jakes snorts. “Yeah, totally.”

Trewlove rolls her eyes in reply. “Keep your voice down. What I _meant _was ‘look at him solving cases we’d take months on in practically _days_’, Sergeant.”

Turning his eyes back to the WPC standing, arms crossed, at his desk, Jakes leans back a bit in his chair. He has to admit that Trewlove has a point…

He’s about to open up his mouth, say ‘alright’, give a couple caveats, but Fred Thursday’s voice breaks through the moment’s silence created by Peter’s hesitation.

“Everything alright out there, Sergeant? Thought I heard some arguing…”

Trewlove cuts in, standing up straighter and turning to face the older detective.

“Oh, that was correct, sir.

Jakes’ eyebrows raise in surprise, surely she’s not going to tell him about…

Trewlove continues. “You see, sir, Sergeant Jakes was asking me if I could fetch some tea for everyone from the canteen—”

Thursday cuts in, eyebrows lowered, seemingly appalled at his sergeant’s behavior.

“Jakes, you’re a grown man, you can—”

Shirley, hiding a smirk, finishes her sentence. “—so I was reminding him that it was my turn yesterday; it’s actually _his _turn today.”

“…Oh. Trading off, then, are you?”

Peter, eager to be out of the doghouse, replies quickly in the affirmative.

“Well. Since you’re already fetching everyone else’s tea, I hope you wouldn’t mind getting one more cup for _me_, then.”

Jakes swallows. “Not at all, sir.”

“Good. Mind how you go, then.”

With a nod, Thursday turns and walks back into his office.

Really, thinks Fred, he ought to be pleased that the whole nick isn’t squabbling like this. There hasn’t been a call all day…

A few short strides outside his office door, Jakes slumps back into his seat, eyes narrowed.

“_Fine_.”

Trewlove’s answering smile is even and pleased.  
The sergeant, rising from his desk, rolls his eyes. “So, while I get tea for everyone, why don’t _you _pitch him on the idea.”

Shirley waits until he’s halfway to the door to call out to him softly, lest Thursday come out once more.

“_What_.” Slowly, he turns to face her, his scowl fierce, and getting fiercer.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” With her gaze, she marks an invisible line to his desk’s surface.

“Oh. Yeah, guess I am.” When he’s closer to her, where he won’t be heard, he whispers, “Thanks,” before bending down to discreetly sweep a lemon off the edge of his desk and into a drawer.

Jakes’ footsteps sound behind Shirley as she turns her gaze to Morse’s desk and walks over to it.

Peter return 

“—plain sight, I got that. What’re you supposed to hi—”

“For God’s sake, _keep your voice down_,” he hisses, crossing the room slowly to set two tea-cups down on Morse’s desk before knocking on Inspector Thursday’s door.

“Just…wait until I can help explain,” he continues, turning the door handle. “It’ll make it easier.”

Trewlove, nodding her assent, picks a tea-cup up by the handle and blows softly on the hot liquid within.

Morse glances over to the office, where Thursday and Jakes can be heard conversing.

“—drink your tea?”

He shakes his head, looking back at Trewlove. “Sorry, think I missed that.”

She smiles good-naturedly into her mug.

“I said, aren’t you going to drink your tea? It’ll do you good, something warm in this weather.”

Morse casts an eye toward the windowpane, outside of which beat relentlessly the sheets of rain that have kept them all inside for the past few days.

Trewlove continues. “It’s alright, I don’t think that he’s poisoned it.”

There is the clink of ceramic on wood as, setting his own tea-cup down, Jakes strides over to take a chair from one of the many empty desks in the room.

“What’ve I poisoned?” He takes his seat and settles in, cradling the mug between his palms.

“Well, not the tea.”

Peter gives small hum, drinking from his cup before turning to his two companions.

“So, what have you gone over so far?”

Morse, sipping at the tea, albeit hesitantly, cautiously explains that he understands that there’s a game, that it can only be played in the nick, that it _doesn’t _interfere with casework, and “is of the utmost secrecy.”

“Hmm,” says Jakes. “And?”

“Well, you’re supposed to conceal something in plain sight…”

The young constable pauses in thought before looking back up.

“What’s it called, this game?”

“The Travelling Lemon,” supplies Trewlove with a small smile.

“So, you take turns hiding…”

Jakes regards Morse’s confusion with inner amusement.

“A lemon, yes.”

Morse hums thoughtfully in answer.

With held breath, the two officers opposite him watch the cogs in his brain turn, running though his mind the information presented to him.

He takes a deep sip of the tea in front of him, takes a moment to swallow.

The mug is set back on the desk firmly, decisively.

“When do we start?” 


End file.
